We Found Love
by Hinachi Soyoto
Summary: Sakura was getting used to being a Shinobi. But then hollows attack her village and she has to call on her old Shinigami friends for help. SakuraxToshiro HinataxShuuhei RukiaxIchigo RangikuxKakashi and TemarixRenji BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Sakura Abarai

_Rest of summary... _ !

**A/N: This is a Bleach Naruto crossover it's gonna be a Sakura Toushiro fiction. Sakura will be the ten tailed demon dragon. Her main element will be Ice (Water + Wind), but she can use all of the elemental Jutsus. She surpassed Tsunade, but she has yet to become Hokage. I don't own any thing but this story, the ten tailed demon dragon, and maybe some made up characters.**

**Eleven Years Before (They're 10)**

"Hey Sakura where are 'ya?" Yelled a certain red head.

When Sakura heard this she tried to respond but she couldn't catch her breath so she just cried a little louder for her brother, Renji, and her friend, Rukia, to hear ago she had been bullied by some other kids in the district of Inuzuri who had discovered her reitsu leaking and figured out she had a demon within her. Not the best thing to happen on your birthday huh? Yes, today was little Sakura Abarai's 10th birthday.

"Renji, over here!" Rukia yelled to him, when she found Sakura curled up in a little ball crying her eyes out.

"Hurry, we need to get her to fast!" she yelled again.

When Renji got there he covered her up with his coat and carried her bridal style as not to hurt her. Then they ran as fast as they could to the fourth division they reaced the gates the gaurdian, a long time friend, let them pass immediantly without a moments hessitation.

All the shinigami knew the three and of their troubles so when they found Kenpachi and Yachiru, who were like a father and a sister to Sakura, they quickly shunpo'ed them to the fourth division to get Sakura checked out.

"So what happened to the Cherry this time?"Kenpachi asked, concern in his voice, asked.

His question was directed at Renji, who had a sleeping Sakura in his arms, and was sitting on his shoulder.

"We don't know, she hasn't talked ever scince she left this morning to go get some flowers." he replied.

By then they had reached the fourth division taicho's office. When the opened the door Miss. Unohanna was already ready for her seeing how she could feel her leeking reiatsu across seireitei.

"Damn it Renji, she needs to become a shinigami so this won't happen again!" she scolded.

"But she wont do it unless me and Rukia go too!" He exclamed.

just sighed and examined Sakura.

"It seems she has a broken rib, sprained ankle, and a mild concussion. She also may have some headaches from time to time and she may often space out. But only when she needs something like when shes either hungry or tired and sometimes lonely." she explained.

"The good news is she'll wake up in time to get ready for her suprise party." with that said she healed her broken rib, but she couldn't do much about her ankle just put a cast around it.

"Now lets talk about signing you three up for the acadamy, why don't we?"suggested .

"B-b-but..." Renji started trailing off

"No buts!Your going to the academy and that's final!" Miss. Unohanna yelled cutting him off.

Normally she had a calm behavior, but when Sakura got bullied, she was more of a badass than Kenpachi.

"Nghh." Uh... nghhed Sakura.

It seemed she was finnally waking up.

**A/N Do you like the first chapter? Please review! Tell me how many chapters you want before a time skip.**

**Jikai made! Ja!**

**-NaruSakuObsessed **_Has Logged Off_


	2. Joining the Academy?

_Recap "Now lets talk about signing you three up for the acadamy, why don't we?" suggested . "B-b-but..." Renji started trailing off "No buts! Your going to the academy and that's final!" Miss. Unohanna yelled cutting him she had a calm behavior, but when Sakura got bullied, she was more of a badass than Kenpachi. "Nghh." Uh... nghhed seemed she was finnally waking up._ end recap.

**A/N Here's another chapter of my Sakura x Toshiro Fanfiction hope you like it. Sorry for not reviewing for a while I have 3 other stories I've been working on. Sorry if Unohanna Retsu is a little OOC. I don't know how the academy really works so I'm making my own way. I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

"Sakura!" everybody exclaimed in unison. "Oh my god shut up I have a headache!" she yelled back. "Well I don't give a damn! Come with me so we can sign you up for the academy!" yelled. "WHAT!" Sakura yelled back. "This way." was all she said before she dragged Renji, Rukia and Sakura to the academy, leaving Kenpachi and Yachiru behind.

On the way to the academy Sakura was reviewing her injuries and saw that she had a sprained ankle, witch she quickly healed with her kido.

"I'd like to put these three into the academy to become shinigami." Miss Unohana said once they got there. "Yes, Unohana-taicho." the secretary said while respestively bowing to the captain of the fouth division.

"PUT US DOWN!" Renji and Rukia yelled in unison. They were under the same arm with Renji on top of Rukia's back where Sakura was under her right arm but with Retsu's arm arond her shoulder and under her thighs so she wouldn't hurt her further.

Unohanna shrugged, then unceremoniously dropped Rukia and Renji on the lobby floor but gently placing Sakura down on her feet, much to the pinkette's displeasure.

"I'm not a doll you know. So stop treating me like one." Sakura said voicing her displeasure. "Here are your sign-up sheets!" the secretary exclaimed happily, inturupting the scilence.

"Thank you." she replied happily, with a warm smile and sparkles around her. That made the three children sweatdrop.

After she filled the papers out, the secretary handed her their uniforms and demanded them to put them on. "I don't like it." Sakura stated.

"What don't you like about it?" Renji asked. "The color. I don't like red outfits. I want a blue one." she replied looking over the red outfit.

"But that's the bo-" "I don't care I want a blue one." Sakura demanded with an icey glare, cutting off the secretary. "O-o-okay" she stuttered backing away into the back room to get a different uniform for the pinkette.

"Ah that's better." she said. "It it better be." the secretary said between clenched teeth, clearly irritated.

"Class we have three new students today. Would you like to introduce your selves?" Their new sensei invited. "I'm Abarai Renji! I like my sister and Rukia, I dislike people who harm or dislike them, my dream is to become luitenent along with Rukia and my sister, and my hobies are protecting and hanging out with them!" Renji exclaimed happily with a grin, his introduction earning a few snickers here and there.

Rukia was next. "My name is Rukia. I like Saku and Ren, I dislike people who dislike or them or dislike them or think their better than us, my dream is to be as powerful as Ren and Saku when whe become luitenets, and my hobbies are the same as Ren's." She replied happily also grinning, again a few snickers here and there.

Saku's turn. "My name is Abarai Sakura. My likes and dislikes are classified because they would show my weaknesses, and my dreams and hobbies are only given to my friends like Ruki, Ren, Yachi-chan and Kenpachi-chan, and if you ask me about my hair I will not hesitate to kill you." she said plainly with distaste in her eyes from their weak reitsu's, all but one black haired boy in the back who had a quite strong reitsu, and a deadly aura surrounding her saying she wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

"O-okay then." the sensei said after Sakura's introduction. "Renji and Rukia will sit next to Izuru (Kira's last name...) Ino, and Sakura will sit in the back next to Hisagi Shuuhei. Will you two please raise your hands?" he asked. Ino was a platnum blonde with a perfect structure, and Sakura noticed that the boy with black hair whos reitsu she noticed durring her introduction.

Renji and Rukia sat down glaring while when Sakura sat down she gave Shuuhei the most breath-taking smile hes ever seen in his entire life. "Hey." she said shyly a small but cute bluse adorning her cheaks."

"Hey." he replied just as quiet. "Wanna be friends?" Sakura asked hopefully. "Sure I'd love too." He replied with a smile that made everyone gasp. "What the heck's wrong with them?" Sakura mumbled behind her hand to her new friend. "They thought I couldn't smile." he mumbled back smirking, making her giggle only loud enough for him to hear.

"Everybody stop talking!" their sensei yelled. "Anyways to kill a hollow you must..."

**Shuuhei Sakura**

**Hey, he never said we couldn't pass notes!**

**Oh my Homer Simpson, are you serious?**

**Yep I sure am little missy! **

**Little missy? Can't think of anything else Romeo?**

**Oh so it's Romeo now? Maybe I should call you Cherry then. **

**Oh how mature! Souldn't we be paying attention to our sensei, seeing how if I fail Unohanna-sensei will kill me.**

**U-no-ha-nna? As in the fourth division taicho?**

**Yeppers. Your acting alot like Bart...**

**What's up with you and the Simpsons?**

**Dude... THE SIMPSONS ARE THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME FROM THROWING MY T.V. TO THE HOLLOWS!**

**Are you crazy or something... Nevermind don't answer that... Anyways you and your friends wanna have lunch with me and my friends Cherry?**

**Sure thing Romeo!**

**Awesome!**

"Are you two paying attention?" their sensei yelled at them. "Yes we were."Shuuhei answered. "Then Abarai what is the answer to this equation?" When Sakura looked at the board she saw that the equation was 22 / 7 (YES!).

"The answer is quite simple actually it simply just... PI." She answered shocking everyone in the class.

"Wait a minute... DID YOU CALL ME CRAZY!" Sakura yelled at Shuuhei now remembering the last note.

"Hehe...weeelll" Shuuhei said trailing off. GOOONNGG! "YES! SAVED BY THE GONG!" he yelled running to his next class. "HEY ROMEO WE HAVE EVERY CLASS TOGETHER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Sakura yelled running out after her first friend in school with Rukia and Renji following close behind.

* * *

**A/N So you like it? Should I do a timeskip next then show lunch in a flash back? I think I will... CHAA! I'll be using Ideas from other Saku x Shiro fanfictions because I can't really come up with original ideas...**

**Jikai made! Ja!**

**- NaruSakuObsessed** _**Has logged off.**_


	3. Sakura Abarai Haruno Hyuuga!

**7 Years Later**

_'Dear Yamamoto-so-taicho,_

_Hollows have been attacking my village and I ask for shinigami assistance. We can pay you any ammount for your services, but I believe someof my ninja have seen Gin and Aizen in the neighboring villages before and I have heard of their treachery towards Seireti (SP?)... Please send help._

_Sincerely,_

_~Sakura Haruno' _

No matter how many times he's read that note Yamamoto couldn't possibly find any lies written within his apprentice's letter. "Verry well then my young child, I shall send help" he mumbled to himself, writing his reply.

**In Konoha With Sakura**

_'Dear Sakura,_

_I accept your offer but no need for any type of payment except for housing and education of your world, we are always happy to help you. Thank you for adding the information about Aizen and Gin, I know how much you cared about them. Also, I know some people who should be sent to you for help. I will send them to you in two hours time._

_Sincerely,_

_-Yamamoto'_

"Hinata-chan! They're coming to help! I told you!" Sakura yelled to her assistant, who is also the Hyuuga clan head, along with her cousin Neji.

"That's not fair Sakura-chan. I was hoping you were the next legendary sucker... though I think the only thing your getting from Tsunade-shissou is her breast size." Hinata pouted in the door way, staring at her sister like friend's chest which was now a DD while she herself was still a D.

"Don't forget the drinking problem too." Sakura said, bringing out a bottle of the offending alcohol and pouring herself a cup.

"Exactly why I dumped most of the bottles in the lake." the Hyuuga heiress replied, yanking the bottle from the future Hokage's grasp.

"You know... I think me and Neji made you a little _too_ comfedent..." Sakura muttered angrily.

"Oh well, when will they be coming? We need to make arangements." Hinata said, dumping the drink out the window into the gutter drain.

"A little less than two hours." Sakura responded, staring sadly at the liquid falling from the bottle.

"We have tim- Sakura Abarai Haruno Hyuuga! You are Seventeen years old, you DO NOT need to be drinking alcohol!" Hinata said, throwing the empty bottle into the trash bin.

"Fine, fine, but you can't stop me when Ran-nee comes!" she giggled, shunpoing to the store for groceries.

"Sakura Aba- ! Oh whatever..." Hinata said, shunpoing after her. When Sakura became friends with Hinata after they took her in, she taught her Bakudo, Hakudo, Kido and Shunpo. They didn't want to reveal the Shinigami arts to any others so the rest of Konoha still considers them weak.

When Hinata caught up to Sakura, she was in the back of the store with a whole cart full already.

"Are you really done that fast?" Hinata asked, giggling slightly.

"Of course! I need taiyaki for Renji, watermelon and amanatto for Hitsugaya-taicho, sake and dried persimmon for Rangiku-Fuku-taicho and I, cucumber, eggs and rice dumplings for Rukia and scince I'm pretty sure Shuuhei would want to come too, some Vienna sausages will do for him..." Sakura said, pointing to each item, Hinata twitching at the sake.

"Then let's go!" Hinata said, pushing the cart to the cashier.

They went through the toy section and saw something Toshiro andd Rukia would like. She grabbed five of Toshiro's and one of Rukia's and walked up behind Hinata and put all six items onto the counter.

"What are those for?" she asked.

"Hitsugaya-taicho and Rukia would like them." Sakura replied, smiling.

"Anything special for anyone else?" Hinata asked, smirking and grabbing the bags full of food.

"N-No." Sakura said, grabbing the toys.

"Well, let's go get the rooms ready." Hinata said, ignoring the smile on her sister like friend's face.

"How long have we been scince I got the message?" Sakura asked, hopping to the roof of the store.

"About half an hour. We have an hour and a half left." Hinata supplied.

"Wow, It felt like five minutes..." Sakura said to herself, looking at the position of the sun.

"Then It'll feel like we have fifteen more minutes to finish up, let's head out to the house." Hinata said, hopping down to the next roof.

Sakura followed and they evenually had a shunpo race and ended at the door to the house with Hinata a split second before Sakura.

"That's no fair Hina-chan~ You started before me~!" Sakura whined, glomping the blue haired girl.

"What ever floats your boat Saku-chan, *giggle* what ever floats your boat." she replied.

"I guess it can't be helped..." Sakura sighed, unlocking the door and taking some of the bags from Hinata.

"What can't be helped?" Hinata asked, rolling her shoulders that were releived from the weight of Toshiro's watermelons.

"Huh? Oh, I was thinking about something intirely irrelevant." she replied, putting a watermelon on a dish towel on the counter.

"What're you doing?" Hinata asked.

"I'm cooling down the watermelon. Can you fill the sink up?" Sakura replied.

Hinata did as asked without any more questions and watched as Sakura grabbed a knife from the drawer and dispelled a genjutsu on it. The knife shined with a bright light and turned into a katana with a pure blade of glass ice with a black energy swirling inside of it and a black ribbon wrapped around the hilt, with a white ribbon coming from the end woven through a platnuim chain, about a foot and a half long, with a charm on the end. The charm was that of a necklace Sakura was wearing, **(I'll post a picture later! It's like a snowflake/ flower/ sun inside of a circle, it has a lot of diamonds too.)**

"Awaken, Hyōga Ookami(Glacier Wolf)." Sakura said, letting the blade hover above the water before dropping it in.

"Do you seriously need Hyōga Ookami for ice?" Hinata asked, watching ice bubble beneath the water.

"Her ice never melts and the watermelon needs to stay cool for a while for it to be juicy!" Sakura happily replied, gently setting the watermelon into the water.

"Oohh... Well, you wanna help me with the rest of the groceries?" Hinata asked, putting the eggs and cucumbers in the large fridge.

"Sure!" Sakura replied, replacing the "knife" in the drawer.

Once all the grocieries were put away, they walked upstairs and organized all the rooms.

"Twelve minutes!" Hinata called up the stairs.

Sakura rushed into her bathroom to change and freshen up before the Shinigami arrived. She put on a white kimono top with light blue trim and a light blue obi and black ninja shorts with black ninja heels. She put her short hair in a bun held by two senbon with snowflakes dangling from the tips. She left her bangs out on the right side and put on some mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss.

Hinata changed into a black halter top with orange trim and an orange obi with black ninja shorts and black ninja heels. She put her long hair in two spiraly pigtails with her bangs framed by two braided peices of loose hair with some mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss aswell.

"Three minnutes!" the yelled in unison, running out the door.

**I finally found it! I hope you guys like the rewrite, I'm going to be more active with my FanFiction stories :)**

**Jikai made! Ja!**

**-Hinachi Soyoto **_Has Logged Off_


End file.
